LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE
by FNara
Summary: FOR SIVE 2016 / HAPPY VALENTINES DAY SHIKAMARU AND INO / Cinta kita seperti mawar berduri. Tampak begitu indah. Namun terlalu sakit didekati. / Meskipun dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan 'Aku suka padamu,' / HAPPY READING


Cinta itu memiliki banyak makna.

Banyak bahasa yang mampu menyampaikannya.

Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga?

Sayang, kita ini sebenarnya mawar merah.

Namun sangat terintimidasi duri pemberi luka.

 **Let's Not Falling in Love**

.

.

 **.**

 **A** **Shikamaru Ino** **fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Let's not Falling in Love** **FNara**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 - Say It With Flowers!**

 **SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba / Red Rose**

 **.**

 **I write this with full respect for the author's superior storytelling abilities.**

 **Warning: Typos. OOC.** **AU** **. One shot.**

" _Kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Shikamaru? Nanti kau ditikung lagi lho, –ttebayo."_

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat dari Naruto. Namun berhasil berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Shikamaru sehingga untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengembuskan napas letih malam itu. Di dalam kamarnya. Masih di depan meja belajarnya yang menghadap ke jendela.

Shikamaru melirik jam digital di atasnya. Di sana juga tertera tanggal hari ini. Tiga Februari. Kurang dari dua minggu sebelum valentine. 'Valentine, ya?'

Untuk valentine, Shikamaru enggan untuk mengingatnya. Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Ino yang menangis di bawah hujan. Mereka yang duduk di bangku dan melihat pelangi setelahnya.

Pikiran Shikamaru kemudian dirasuki bayangan dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Si gadis pecinta bunga dengan senyuman sehangat sinar mentari. Shikamaru bisa mendengar samar-samar suaranya. _"Tidak sedang meratapi turunnya hujan lagi kan, Shikamaru?"_.

.

.

.

"Tidak sedang meratapi turunnya hujan lagi kan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Pemuda itu melihat ke pundaknya—ke arah suara. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman manis khas Yamanaka Ino.

"Kalau di rumah Chouji kau juga terbiasa masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu juga ya, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya nggak lah—lagipula, tadi aku mengetuk pintunya kok. Kau saja yang tidak dengar." sungut Ino.

Shikamaru hanya membuka sedikit mulutnya sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pemuda itu kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Ah! Hujannya sudah berhenti, Shika! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

.

.

.

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ini _valentine eve_ dan Ino mengajak Shikamaru ke lereng yang dipenuhi bunga tempat biasa Shikamaru melihat awan sambil ditemani Ino. Ya, itu memang biasa saja. Yang tidak biasa adalah Ino membawa lentera api. Iya _sih_ , _valentine_ kali ini bersamaan bulan dengan imlek. Tapi, menerbangkan lenteranya tidak harus _valentine eve_ kan?

"Tulis perasaanmu padaku, Shikamaru! Setelah itu ayo kita terbangkan lenteranya."

Shikamaru merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tangannya sibuk menuliskan beberapa kata sampai-sampai saat ia selesai, pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau di belakangnya telah berdiri gadis yang memberinya perintah. Ino dengan mata yang berkaca dan senyum yang mengembang.

"A—ini…" Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Shikamaru. Sebenarnya…" Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ino terpotong karena Shikamaru yang meletakkan jarinya ke bibir sang gadis. Kemudian gentian jempolnya yang kini mengusap bibir kemerahan Ino.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau membaca balasannya, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino setengah menunduk.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan kemudian mereka bersama-sama menerbangkan lentera api tersebut. Pemilik manik jelaga dan _aqua_ sama-sama menengadah ke atas. Dari jarak yang tidak dekat Shikamaru dapat melihat sebuah gambar di bagian lentera berisi jawaban Ino atas perasaannya. Mawar.

Pemuda itu melihat kearah gadis di depannya. Yang rupanya ia telah ditatap terlebih dahulu oleh Ino. Mereka tersenyum dalam diam. Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Ino dan kemudian membawanya ke pelukan pria itu sendiri.

"Selamat _valentine,_ Shikamaru." gumam Ino.

' _Selamat_ valentine _juga untukmu, Ino.'_

.

.

.

The End


End file.
